Sueña
by YueDark
Summary: Soñar… esa pequeña palabra era lo único que lograba darle felicidad a mi alma. Esas ilusiones falsas lo único que hacen es matarme poco a poco. Y es que en estos momentos, la miserable vida que llevo, los precisa más que nunca para sobrevivir.


**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del grandioso Masashi Kishimoto-sama.**

**La historia es totalmente de mi autoría. Queda prohibido cualquier tipo de plagio.**

_Canción: Sueña – Intocable._

* * *

**.**

**Sueña**

.

Soñar… esa pequeña palabra era lo único que lograba darle felicidad a mi alma. Sé de ante mano, que solo son sueños los que me mantienen viva, en la profunda oscuridad de mi habitación. Pero sobre todo, se que me hago daño a mi misma, esas ilusiones falsas lo único que hacen es matarme poco a poco. Y es que en estos momentos, la miserable vida que llevo, los precisa más que nunca para sobrevivir.

Esa rutina comenzó a alcanzarme, no dormía si no pensaba en como seria la vida junto a él; no vivía si no recordaba el pasado a tu lado. Y día con día me engañaba y lastimaba el solo hecho de soñar, pues sabia que estos sueños tontos no se cumplirían, mas lo seguía haciendo; por que solo en sueños lograba vivir en su… corazón.

Esta noche de luna nueva, me siento en el balcón de mi habitación a mirar las estrellas. Un aura melancólica rodea mi cuerpo, como todos los días sin tu presencia a mi lado. No lloro, ya ni siquiera eso puedo, solo mantengo mi mirada inerte en la constelación celeste. De un momento a otro, mi rostro dibuja una sonrisa sin vida en mis labios, con esa sonrisa falsa vuelvo a mi alcoba a recostarme y dormir para un nuevo día esperar.

* * *

El amanecer invade el cielo, pero a pesar de ser un día soleado mi corazón esta nublado. Me levanto como todos los días a la misma hora, desayuno con Neji en completo silencio, nuestras miradas no se encuentran aunque noto que él esta diferente, nuestra una pequeña sonrisa, cosa que me extraña pero decido ignorar. Conforme sentí la soledad invadirme se pedio la Hinata dulce, amable y tonta. Ahora poco me importaba lo que sucediera a mí alrededor.

Salgo de mi hogar rumbo al campo de entrenamiento con una sonrisa fingida y un encantador sonrojo en mis mejillas, a las personas que me ven saludo con respeto. Como buena ninja debo ocultar mis emociones, no debo dejar que nadie me descubra. De un tiempo para acá me he convertido en una persona fría y calculadora, pero continuo con la misma actitud infantil que me caracteriza, para no mostrar lo que en verdad me he convertido. Lo único diferente es que mis ojos han perdido su brillo tan característico, ahora solo están ahogados en la soledad. Sigo mi camino encontrándome con uno de mis compañeros de equipo a cual saludo igual que todos los días.

—Buenos días Kiba-kun— Bajo la cabeza en señal de respeto, esta vez no logro mi cometido de aparentar, pues él me mira raro.

—Buenos días Hinata. ¿Te paso algo? Este día te noto extrañamente distante, con una actitud mas confiada, mas segura de ti misma— Akamaru ladra afirmando lo que su dueño comenta. Yo mantengo la cabeza gacha mordiendo mi labio inferior, mi rostro sombrío sonríe maligno.

—Que dices Kiba-kun es solo que el día esta muy bello, tal vez por eso me siento con muchas energías— Al principio mi rostro continuaba clavado al piso, pero conforme mis palabras fluyen lo levanto logrando mostrar una sonrisa alegre.

—Bueno, como tú digas— Desiste su interrogatorio. Shino no llega aun, así que aprovecho para refugiarme a la sombra de un árbol a meditar lo que la noche anterior me mantuvo en vela. Concentrada en mis pensamientos, noto la presencia de Kurenai posarse al lado mío.

—Buenos días Hinata— Saluda mi maestra algo triste.

—Buenos días Kurenai-sensei— Sigo con mi actitud como si nada pasara. Y aunque se de sobra la razón por la que esta triste, decido ignorarla. No me interesa lo que pueda pasar.

—No deberías estar aquí, ya lo sabes. Hoy tienes que permanecer en la mansión— Me mira severa pero con deje maternal. Como me molesta que se comporte de esa manera, no es mi madre.

—Lo se, pero quería que fuera el ultimo entrenamiento con ustedes— Esta vez no pude mantener la careta, mis palabras sonaron tristes y mis ojos se rozaron a causa de la lagrima que salió de estos.

—¿Qué ocurre Hinata? ¿Como que va a ser tu último entrenamiento?— Kiba me pide una explicación, su rostro muestra la gran confusión que le causaron mis palabras. Amablemente trato de acercarse a mí, pero en el momento que se acerco yo retrocedí.

—Pues…— Titubeo un poco, no estoy segura de lo que debo decir. Kurenai me mira de una forma que aborrezco, cuanto odio que la gente me tenga lastima. Es ahí cuando tomo la decisión de decir la verdad. —Así es, va a ser mi último día en el equipo Kurenai. Ya que pronto voy a comprometerme con un joven de Ame, es para reforzar las negociaciones de paz, después de dos años del ataque de Pein— Lo dije todo con frialdad absoluta, ni siquiera mis compañeros me reconocían, ya nada me importa, estoy tan cansada de llorar, de sentirme débil.

—Hinata, ¿Qué estupideces estas diciendo? Tenemos que hacer algo para impedirlo, tu clan no puede privarte de la felicidad de casarte con quien quieras— Esta vez hablaba Kiba gritando como loco. Kurenai solo lo miraba melancólica, sabe que no puede hacer nada para impedirlo.

—Jajajaja…— rió maniática, creo que para esos instantes he perdido la razón. —¿Crees que podemos hacer algo?— Le pregunto con sarcasmo. —Eres tan ingenuo Kiba, nunca pensé que fueras tan tonto— Ya no le hablo con dulces palabras, he perdió la formalidad con que antes le hablaba. —Cuando perteneces a un clan como lo es el Hyuuga es como si vendieras tu alma al diablo, y esta no te pertenece más. Pierdes tus sentimientos, tu libertad, tu vida— Ambos me miran anonadados, parezco otra. —No me miren de esa forma, que ustedes no saben lo que he sufrido. Estoy cansada de llorar, cansada de luchar en vano, de esforzarme y no ser buena en nada. Cansada— Bajo la cabeza, pero inmediato la subo en alto, no les daré el lujo de verme derrotada. —Debido a que no quieren entrenar me marcho. Adiós— Desaparezco en una nube de humo.

Llegue de nueva cuenta a afueras de la mansión. Entro en completo silencio para no levantar sospechas de mi ausencia. Camino afuera del despacho de mi padre cuando escucho algunas voces.

—Escucha Neji no creo que sea lo correcto, ella no es de una familia como la nuestra. Será mejor que te olvides de ella— ¿De quien rayos hablan? Me preguntaba una y otra vez.

—Con todo el respeto Hiashi-sama quiero a Tenten a mi lado, no hay nada que me lo impida, ella y yo nos queremos. Creo que he sufrido mucho por culpa del clan, por lo que merezco algo que me haga realmente feliz. Y lo que me hace feliz es estar al lado de la mujer que Amo— ¡Por dios! ¡Neji esta enamorado de Tenten! Es algo que no puedo creer. Con razón estaba tan sonriente en la mañana.

—¡Ay!— Suspiro, quisiera poder defender mi amor de esa manera. Si tan siquiera Naruto-kun me correspondiera. —¡Que boba!— Mascullo por la bajo. Parece que no he cambiado nada, aun guardo inútiles esperanzas. Él no esta, hace dos años que se fue de la aldea para lograr su objetivo. Traer la paz que tanto necesita este mundo, manchado con la sangre de inocentes.

Decido retirarme sigilosa, rumbo a mi habitación. Lo que debo hacer ahora, no es estar espiando, mi deber es arreglarme antes que de comienzo la audiencia con "mi prometido". Debo estar preparada para todo.

* * *

Llego la hora pactada, he sido llamada por mi padre al salón principal. Camino nerviosa aunque decidida, no estoy dispuesta a echarme para atrás. Toco la puerta del salón y me dan el permiso para entrar. Abro la puerta, todos los presentes fijan su mirada en mí. Ese día visto con un kimono lila con flores moradas, el obi es negro, mi cabello ate a un chongo sencillo y coloque un prendedor de una flor blanca, a un lado. Camino hasta mi padre y me siento justo enfrente del acompañante de mi prometido al cual todavía no logro enfocar.

De un momento a otro mi padre comienza a hablar.

—Es una lastima que el joven Tamaki no haya podido venir, pero ella es mi hija Hinata la heredera del Souke y una excelente kunoichi de la aldea— Hablo en un tono sereno, dirigiéndose al señor de pelo rojo que estaba enfrente de nosotros. El cual me dirigía una mirada seria, sentía como si tratara de inspeccionar el más mínimo detalle de mi persona.

—Si, es una lastima. Pero no se preocupe, este matrimonio esta pactado dentro de una semana, de eso no hay duda alguna. El joven Tamaki vendrá en el transcurso a la aldea y podrán conocerse— Esta vez se dirigió exclusivamente a mi. Su mirada me intrigaba, era una sensación extraña la que me recorría el cuerpo. —Eso es todo. Los arreglos ya están hechos, dejo todo en sus manos Hiashi-san. Ahora me retiro. Con su permiso— El señor se levanto a lo que mi padre lo imito, ambos hicieron una reverencia. El señor, del cual nunca obtuve su nombre se marcho fuera del salón. Mi padre dirigió su mirada hacia mi en cuanto se hubo marchado el mensajero de la aldea de la Lluvia.

—Hinata espero obedezcas y permanezcas en la mansión todo el tiempo. Sabes que tienes prohibido salir hasta que te encuentres con tu prometido. Eso es todo por ahora, puedes retirarte a tu habitación— Me lo dijo serio como siempre, ni siquiera me elogio por la decisión que había tomado. Mantener la entereza en esos momentos me resultaba más doloroso que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. Más aun, estaba decidida de aceptar las consecuencias hasta el final.

—Hai Otou-sama— Me retiraba del salón cuando vi entrar a Neji junto con Tenten, tomados de la mano. Seguramente tendrían su audiencia para la aceptación de Tenten como prometida del heredero del Bouke. Una lagrima surco mi rostro al ver la felicidad en el rostro de ambos. Me sorprendí de mi reacción, nuevamente me sucedía lo mismo que en mi anterior encuentro con Kurenai y Kiba. Lloraba, más mis ojos hacia un tiempo se habían secado.

Corrí a mi cuarto. Me encerré el día entero, no hice mas que mirar el cielo desde mí ventaba. Muy pronto llego la noche a invadir mi alma, cuerpo y corazón. Miraba la oscuridad atreves de la ventana. Volvía a soñar, con tan hermosos recuerdos pasados, uno tras otro llenándome de una efímera dicha. Soñaba despierta, con el día de su llegada, la manera en que su rostro había cambiado, su sonrisa la cual día a día me contagiaba de ánimos. Volvía a recaer en mis fantasías, era feliz al solo imaginar sus ojos azules. Un recuerdo me hizo regresar a la realidad de golpea. El amargo recuerdo del día en que le confesé lo que sentía, ese día repleto de tristezas, esos segundos en los que lo vi a punto de morir y me sacrifique por él, la ultima vez que lo vi. Después de eso él se fue, siquiera se despidió de mí, aun cuando yo estaba en el hospital. No pronuncio ni una palabra, sola me dejo con esta angustia.

Dos años de no verlo, dos años extrañándolo, dos años muerta en vida. A mi regresan uno y mil recueros a su lado que solo me torturan. Ya no puedo llorar, reír, ni tristeza sentir, ni alegría albergar. Entre todo el tornado de pensamientos decido salir a caminar, quiero despejar mi mente, centrarme en lo que pronto sucederá. Abro la ventana de mi cuarto y corro a la inmensa oscuridad del bosque.

Llego al lugar deseado, un pequeño claro rodeado de árboles de cerezo y una que otra flor. Miro detenidamente el paisaje que a mis ojos llega, camino hacia el centro del lago mirando la luna. Quiero gritarle al mundo cuan desdichada soy, mas débil mostrarme, ¡Jamás! Cambiar es lo que anhelo. Bajo la mirada al agua que a mis pies fluye, solo para levantarla nuevamente y gritar con todas mis fuerzas el nombre de quien me tiene en constante zozobra. El eco retumba en todo el bosque, acompañando la ilusión de verlo reflejado en el agua, justo a mi lado. Tan sonriente como siempre, con esa mirada azul tan profunda que despiden sus orbes, su cabello mas dorado que el sol mismo y abrazando mi cuerpo cual delicada flor.

Mi corazón late a mil. No quiero dar crédito a lo que veo, es solo mi imaginación me repito insistente, en un fallido intento de recobrar la cordura. Cierro los ojos tratando de calmar mí acelerada respiración, pues tenerlo cerca de mí me estremece de una manera inimaginable. Él tras de mi respira igual de agitado, y en una acto reflejo cierra los ojos aspirando del refrescante perfume a cítricos que despide mi cuello. No puedo contenerme y suspiro al igual que él. Estoy perdida, mi cuerpo no tiene salvación.

Naruto me voltea hacia él, nuestras miradas se encuentran después de tanto tiempo separados. En un arrebato me atrae más a él, solo para besar mis labios. Lo noto desenfrenado, quizás desesperado, aunque percibo un toque de dulzura en la apasionada caricia. Nos separamos lento en un intento de recuperar la razón al menos por mi parte, cosa que no ocurre pues mi gran amor, me toma de las mejillas —que están más rojas que nunca— y junta nuestros labios nuevamente.

El tiempo transcurre, ambos seguimos en medio de aquel lago sin ninguna intensión de separar nuestras bocas. Naruto se atreve a mover sus manos con suavidad por todas las curvas de mi cuerpo, por lo que yo suspiro continuamente. Siquiera hemos mediado palabra, no hace falta, lo que su cuerpo me transmite es suficiente para saber que me ama locamente de igual manera como lo amo yo.

—Hinata— Me sorprende al pronunciar mi nombre cual sensual hombre.

—¿Si?— Pregunto sonrojada en voz baja. Es increíble como me transforma ese hombre. Esta misma mañana moría por dentro y ahora soy la mujer mas feliz del mundo, aunque se que es una felicidad momentánea pues he de casarme en una semana.

—Vayamos a la orilla— Propone, cosa a la que contesto tomando su mano y guiándolo hasta un árbol cercano. Me mira un poco raro, creo saber porque razón. Esta noche estoy demasiado segura de mi misma, no tartamudeo y aunque he dejado de lado mi personalidad fría creo que un poco de ella me invade en ese instante.

Esta vez soy yo la que comienza el beso solo que mas delicado, él me sigue el paso pero conforme avanza el tiempo se pierde ese beso para dar cabida a uno mas lujurioso. Mordiendo mí labio inferior pide permiso para meter su lengua en mi boca que a gritos pide que en ese lugar haga conmigo lo que más desee. Esa guerra de lenguas continua, aunque con mayor ferocidad, conforme aumenta el calor que nuestros cuerpos despiden con tan solo tocar la piel del otro.

Mi adorado rubio lentamente baja sus manos de mi cintura hasta mi trasero, lo acaricia suave, cosa que me hace gemir. Sus manos abandonan el lugar donde estaban para subir hasta el cierre de mi chamarra y bajarlo lento. No pongo resistencia a sus demandas pues mi cuerpo también lo quiere hacer. Lo aparto un poco de mi, él me mira confuso pero su rostro cambia a uno de sorpresa al ver como poco a poco me quito la chamarra junto con la blusa negra que llevó abajo, quedando solo con un sujetador morado con flores de encaje blancas.

Naruto se acerca más a mí, me mira de arriba abajo anonadado por mi anterior acto. Me mira a los ojos, buscando algo de tranquilidad y confianza.

—¿Sabes Hinata? Hoy tus ojos brillan especialmente. La luna reflejada en ellos es la más hermosa que he logrado contemplar— Sonríe ampliamente, y después de dos años, logra hacerme volver a sonreír.

Se acerca a mí y me toma entre sus brazos. Me abraza de una manera posesiva, lo siento muy diferente a como antes era. Tal vez sea yo la diferente… su calor me llena por completo. Coloca su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello, respira lento. Lentamente abre sus labios y me besa en ese lugar, logrando estremecer mi cuerpo. Sus suaves labios se funden con mi piel, es una sensación tan placentera que su nombre escapa de mis labios.

—Naruto-kun…— Al escuchar mis palabras comienza a ejercer mas presión en la piel sensible de mi cuello. Olfateando con su nariz mi aroma, como queriendo grabarlo en su memoria. En pequeños besos mariposa desciende hasta mi clavícula, esta vez usa su lengua para acariciar esa parte de mi piel. Mis manos actúan inconscientes, posándose en su cabellera dorada, incitándolo a que continúe.

Poco a poco mis sentidos se desvanecen, y mi corazón me impulsa a dejar de lado mis temores y entregarme por completo. Esta vez él coloca sus manos en el broche de mi brassier desatándolo muy suave. No tengo miedo, él esta a mi lado y eso es lo único que importa. Se separa de mi cuerpo un instante para admirar mi cuerpo semidesnudo, sus ojos brillan con una intensidad abrumante. Me sonrojo, mi rostro refleja la calidez de su mirada. Vuelve a abrazarme, pero esta vez sus manos viajan hasta mis pechos acariciándolos con una parsimonia enloquecedora. Sus dedos sobre mis pezones me hacen enloquecer. Esta vez no resisto más y soy yo quien lo beso frenética.

Nuestros labios se encuentran, acarician, y nuestras lenguas juguetean. Poco a poco nuestro beso se va convirtiendo en una mas lento. Sus manos me recorren entera, pero lo alejo de mí. Naruto me mira extrañado, mas yo dirijo mis manos al cierre de su chamarra y me deshago por completo de ella. Acaricio su pecho, mirándolo a los ojos. Su mirada me quema intensamente, no soporto que me mire de esa forma, es tan vergonzoso. Creo que poco a poco regresa mi antigua personalidad.

—No me mires así… Me da pena— Le digo bajando un leve mi rostro. Escucho como ríe sonoramente tras mi comentario.

—¿Cómo te miro?— Sonríe seductor. Quiere jugar conmigo, pero no lo permito. Tomo la molesta playera negra sin mangas que él porta y la parto por la mitad con uno de mis kunais. Esta vez soy yo la que sonrió victoriosa. Lo observo detenidamente, grabando cada parte de su torso en mi cabeza. Con parsimonia recorro su piel desnuda, enterrando leve mis yemas de los dedos en la escultura de hombre que tengo solo para mí. Naruto empieza a suspirar suave, más cuando utilizo mi lengua para ensalivar sus pezones gime mi nombre exasperado. —Hinata…Hi-Hinata por favor…

Su suplica me lo dijo todo, baje por todo su cuerpo para encontrarme con el broche de su pantalón, lo desabotono y me deshago de él, dejándolo solo en bóxeres. Saco mi lengua y rozo su hombría por todo su largo. Esta vez sentí como se estremeció por completo. Volví a subir hasta sus labios, que me recibieron gustosa. Me tomo entre sus brazos esta vez tocando mis pechos descaradamente. Un gemido involuntario abandono mi boca.

—Ahhh…mmm…Na-Naruto-kun— No podía contener mis ganas de sentirme unida a él por completo. Mi traviesa mano descendió por lo largo de su pecho, primero jugueteando con su pezón izquierdo, para después posarse en el borde de su prenda interior. Al sentir mi mano peligrosamente tocar miembro intensifico sus caricias en mi cuerpo. De pronto metí mi mano dentro de su bóxer sintiendo la dureza de su gran instrumento, lo acaricie, lo amase, lo sentí vibrar al ritmo de mis caricias. Tome un ritmo lento, tratando de enloquecerlo, de ponerlo de rodillas a mis pies. De algún modo tenía que cobrarme el largo tiempo de espera

—Hi…Hina…Hinata detente. Por favor— Más en lugar de eso, intensifique mis caricias. Por lo que Naruto desabrocho el único botón de mi pantalón, bajo el cierre e inmiscuyo su mano dentro de mi ropa interior. Un gemido descontrolado de mis labios salió, sus caricias me hacían explotar en el punto exacto de mi lujuria. Sus dedos en el interior de mi intimidad me elevaban mas allá del mismísimo cielo de fantasías, que había logrado capturar en todos estos años de amarlo en secreto. El tacto de su piel áspera pegada a la mía encendía con locura la calentura de mi cuerpo, a niveles inauditos. No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos en aquella posición, solo satisfaciendo nuestros deseos manualmente; lo único que mi mente logro captar eran los gemidos de ambos perdiéndose en la inmensidad del sombrío bosque.

Nuestros cuerpos despedían pequeñas gotas de sudor perlando nuestros cuerpos semidesnudos, y al mirarlo a los ojos, esos ojos azul zafiro que me enloquecían no pude resistir por más tiempo y estalle en un grito de placer conociendo en ese instante la mismísima gloria. Mientras yo me encontraba aun extasiada, Naruto me dirigía una mirada más lasciva que las anteriores y guiando su mano a su enorme pene comenzó a masturbarse enfrente de mí. Creo que ese momento fue el único que recuerdo, no se ni como terminamos besándonos frenéticamente, me acorralo hasta un tronco y nos entregamos al placer por completo.

Ambos llegamos al clímax, el me beso en los labios muy suave, como si estos fueran de cristal, nuestras miradas se encontraron y por un largo tiempo nos quedamos abrazados sin decir una sola palabra. Poco a poco mi amado kitsune se quedo dormido, enredado entre mis brazos. Sus suspiros eran la melodía más hermosa que jamás había escuchado, dejando me llevar por aquella melodía entone una pequeña canción, que tanto tiempo llevaba guardada en mi corazón.

_Sueña, cierra tus ojos, toma mis manos _

_Y abrázame con fuerza, no me dejes sola._

_Escucha en silencio mirando mis ojos,_

_Quiero que sepas esta noche cuanto te amo y lo feliz que soy._

_Quisiera esta noche robar de tus labios_

_Un soplo de vida para mi corazón._

_Que yo por amarte subiría hasta las nubes_

_Y me entregaría por completo porque te amo._

_No me importaría morir entre tus brazos, porque te amo._

_Que yo por amarte, a ciegas caminaría_

_Y fiel te seguiría aunque me sueltes de tu mano._

_No me importaría morir entre tus brazos, porque te amo._

Entonando la última parte, lentamente me deje atrapar por los suspiros de mi amor y caí rendida por el sueño.

Desperté un tanto confusa, temiendo que lo que la noche anterior había ocurrido solo era otra más de mis fantasías, pero al verlo pacíficamente soñando mi alegría aumento. Aunque encontrándome en aquella situación mis nervios aumentaron, si yo lo recordaba bien ya no era una mujer libre, si no una comprometida y no con cualquier hombre, no claro que no, sino con uno muy importante, del que dependía una alianza con otra aldea. De inmediato me levante, pero haciendo el menor movimiento posible para no despertar a mi rubio, me cambie con agilidad y me aparte para contemplarlo una vez más. De mis ojos brotaron dos pequeñas lágrimas, este seria seguramente el último día que lo vería. Decidida de expresarle lo que siento, tome una de las páginas de mi diario —que siempre llevo conmigo—, donde había escrito esa pequeña canción que logre componer solo para él. En aquel trozo de papel puse todo lo que siento por él, algo que a pesar de que intenten borrar mi memoria nunca podré olvidar. Lo coloque a su lado, para que al despertar lo viera, y me marche tan rápido como pude, reprimiendo el dolor que se almacenaba en mi pecho.

Llegue a la mansión y me escabullí adentro de mi cuarto sin que nadie notara mi desaparición, de inmediato me acosté boca abajo reprimiendo unos cuantos sollozos, imaginando cual seria su cara al ver que me había marchado sin siquiera decirle de frente lo que sentía por él. En mi mente solo tenían lugar aquellas palabras, una y otra vez le daban vueltas a mi cabeza. De un momento a otro perdí la conciencia y caí en un profundo sueño.

Desperté de mi sueño, porque escuchaba que varias voces a lo lejos pronunciaban mi nombre. Era la voz de mi padre que mantenía una acalorada discusión con alguna otra persona que yo aun no reconocía. Parecía que estaban muy cerca de mi habitación, porque escuchaba claramente que de vez en cuando mi nombre salía de los labios de los dos. Poco a poco recobraba mejor la conciencia… hasta que caí en cuenta de que la otra voz pertenecía a…Naruto!

Rápidamente me incorpore de la cama, y trate de escuchar mejor lo que decían, sabia de ante mano que no podía salir de mi cuento, pero es que la duda me estaba matando asi que asome solo la cabeza para escuchar su platica.

—¡¿Acaso ella no merece ser feliz? ¡Ella es su hija! ¡Debería importarle más su felicidad, que cualquier cosa en el mundo!

—¡Tu no te metas en esto! ¡Ni siquiera eres amigo de ella! ¡No tienes derecho de decirme lo que tengo que hacer! ¡Todo lo que hago es para que ella sea feliz! ¡No tienes ni idea de lo que ella a sufrido estos últimos años, asi que no me digas como actúa un padre! ¡Tu presencia solo la lastima! ¡Será mejor que te marches de inmediato!

Ante tal confesión de mi padre me quede sin habla, no podía rebatir su pensar. Él tenía mucha razón, Naruto hacia un par de años que no lo veía, y estaba en su derecho de pensar que su presencia me lastimaba, porque esos mismo años sin verlo me habían trasformado en una persona completamente diferente. De inmediato cerré la puerta y de me deje caer de espaldas al suelo. Mi cara cubrí con mis manos, no podría hacerle eso a mi padre, él solo quería mi felicidad, y no podía pagarle de tan mal manera. Lo mejor era dejar las cosas como estaban, mi amor siempre seria imposible…a todo esto, ¡¿Qué hacia Naruto aquí? Mi cara enrojeció al momento de pensar en las posibilidades que lo traerían hasta mi casa. Mi cuerpo sintió una gran descarga de sensaciones, quizás conjunción, alegría, miedo, preocupación, realmente estaba confusa. ¿Y si Naruto sentía lo mismo que yo por él? ¿Ahora que haría? ¿Me dejaría llevar por él hasta el lugar más lejano, o simplemente seria la misma niña de siempre que hace todo lo posible por agradar a su padre? Mi cabeza estallaría, de un momento a otro. Amo a Naruto con toda mi alma, pero ahora no tenia claro mis sentimientos. Ahora que veía actuar asi a mi padre, me llenaba de alegría, saber que él me quería proteger de todo y buscaba mi propia felicidad, aunque de una manera no del todo correcta. Aun asi ya era un avance, Mi Otou-sama me amaba y me protegería de todo, ahora estaba segura.

Me quede en esa misma posición por mucho tiempo, meditando muy bien lo que haría. Estoy segura de los sentimientos de mi padre, pero de Naruto todavía me quedan dudas. Es que la manera en que las cosas sucedieron fue tan repentina, ni siquiera se si me quiere o la maravillosa noche que pasamos juntos solo fue una simple ilusión. Los nervios me matan, estoy desesperada, quisiera una respuesta, pero no la obtengo, muero lentamente. Cuando la noche ya mostraba su resplandor, decidí mirar hacia fuera de la ventana. Contemplaba las estrellas, esa noche brillaban mas que nunca, me transmitían una sensación de calidez nunca antes experimentada. Esta sensación me decía que pasara lo que pasara todo iba a salir bien. Una minúscula sonrisa inundo mis labios. Haría lo correcto, y trataría de vivir mi vida en paz, no tenía ninguna duda.

* * *

Me desperté más animada que de costumbre, me levante con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro. Le di los buenos días a todos los que encontraba a mi paso, algunos no pudieron ni responderme por lo sorprendeos que estaban. Muchos de los sirvientes me miraron extraño, pero aun asi yo mantenía la mirada firme y decidida. De inmediato me dirigí al comedor para tomar el desayuno con toda la familia, llegue al lugar destinado, me senté justo enfrente de mi padre, lo salude con una leve reverencia y comencé a ingerir mi comida. Neji de vez en cuando me dirigía la mirada y yo de inmediato le sonreía, creo que fue por eso que me miraba con una cara de sorpresa y de vez en cuando negaba con la cabeza. Yo reí bajito por su comportamiento, pero como no estar sorprendido, si de una noche a otra afloro mi vieja personalidad. Creo que hasta yo misma sentía como una gran carga se liberaba de mi cuerpo. Mi padre me miro fijamente, tratando de darle un significado a mi comportamiento tan extraño, con sus aperlados ojos me examino por un tiempo, hasta que se atrevió a hablar.

—Hinata, te vez muy alegre esta mañana. ¿Se puede saber la razón?— Me cuestiono, como queriendo averiguar si me dicha era causada por alguien de cabellos dorados, o solo tratando de indagar en cada uno de mis pensamientos. Yo solo le dedique una sonrisa muy sincera y le conteste con cortesía.

—Si, es que por fin e comprendido algo. Y eso me hace muy feliz. Además que no puedo descartar que lo preparativos para la boda me excitan, quiero participar en la decoración y esas cosas, por eso quiero pedir tu permiso Otou-sama!— Mi padre me miro a lo ojos tratando de extraer de mi mirada alguna trampa en mis palabras. Yo no baje la mirada en ningún momento dejándole en claro que no era mentira lo que decía. Lo había decidido, me casaría y seria feliz junto al hombre que seria mi esposo. Y era mi última palabra, dejaría de soñar y enfrentaría a la realidad, tengo que salir adelante por mi misma. Olvidar el pasado y vivir el presente, comenzar a vivir mi vida sin rencores, remordimientos, sin arrepentimientos. Mi padre medio su aprobación para hacer lo que quería, asi que de inmediato me marche, quiero empezar cuento antes.

Mis pasos me condujeron hacia el cuarto donde estaba la mantelería que se usaría, la observe detenidamente, el color no me convencía del todo, asi que trate de buscar algo mas a mi gusto en la bodega de atrás de la casa. En total tranquilidad camine hasta el lugar, de vez en cuando miraba las aves del cielo y le sonreía al calido sol, por darme a conocer que tenía otro día más de vida. Iba distraída en mis pensamientos que no pude percatarme de la presencia del alguien cerca de mí, hasta que me coloco de espaldas a él y me tapo la boca con su mano.

—No te muevas, y no hagas ruido que nos oirán— Me dijo la persona detrás de mí, apretando su cuerpo al mió, de inmediato di un respingo. De inmediato trate de soltarme, mas me seguía apretando hacia su cuerpo, noto que estaba incomoda asi que trato de tranquilizarme. —Hinata, soy yo Naruto. Estate quieta o nos descubrirán— Mi corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora, mis manos sudaban y mi cuerpo temblaba, además que no podía faltar el ligero calor en mi cara. Trate de separarme de él, y ya mas confiado Naruto me soltó. Con la sola mirada que le dirigí entendió mis miedos. —Mira Hinata no tengo tiempo para explicarte las cosas. Ven conmigo. Te llevare lejos de la villa, escaparemos juntos— El kitsune delante mió trato de jalarme hacia fuera de los territorios de la mansión, pero yo puse resistencia.

—Naruto suéltame, no quiero irme— Los ojos del Uzumaki se entristecieron levemente, su mirada se opaco, dejando un rastro de angustia y confusión. —Mira, siento mucho lo que paso, creo que no fue lo correcto. Hacer las cosas de esta forma, no es lo mejor. Ten en cuenta que si escapamos, tu carrera como ninja terminaría. Nunca mas podríamos volver a esta villa, no podrías ver más a todos tus amigos…

—Eso no importa… con tal que estés a mi lado…

—También debes entender que yo tengo responsabilidades con mi familia, si escapo mancharía mi honor y el del clan… no soy capaz de hacerle eso a mi familia, mucho menos a mi padre— Clave la mirada en el suelo, mis ojos comenzaron a querer derramar unas lagrimas. Nunca pensé que hacer lo correcto me costaría tanto. Ahora que lo tengo enfrente no se como hacerle saber que aunque lo amo con toda el alma no soy la indicada para él.

—No te preocupes tu padre y tu familia entenderán, te quieren y sabrán perdonarte. Piensa mas en ti, se al menos esta vez un poco egoísta. Estoy seguro que todo saldrá bien. Confía en mi Hinata— Estiro su mano haciéndome la invitación de que lo siguiera, pero no fui capaz de corresponderle, lo único que hice fue levantar la vista y mirarlo a los ojos con seriedad.

—Yo no puedo hacer eso, no soy tan valiente como tu…

—¡¿Porque no lo entiendes? Yo te…

—¡Cállate! No lo digas. Todo este tiempo he pensado mucho en mi, me e comportado como una niña. No me puse a pensar que con mi comportamiento solo preocupaba a los demás, y ya estoy harta de eso, quiero valerme por mi misma… Quiero dejar de soñar lo que nunca va a suceder…

—Pero es injusto que te obliguen a hacer algo que no quieres…— Naruto me tomo de los hombros y me sacudió, parecía desesperado.

—No Naruto-kun, te equivocas. Nadie me esta obligando, yo misma lo decidí, me casare con Tamaki-sama esta misma semana. Y no hay nada que me haga cambiar de opinión… Asi que por favor déjame sola…— Me voltee dándola la espalda y me marche rápido de ahí. No quise voltear a verlo o caería rendida a sus deseos, su mirada de decepción terminaría ganado la batalla.

No se cuanto tiempo pase en mi habitación, no tenia ganas de ver a nadie, solo perderme entre mis pensamientos. Cuando un a sirvienta me indico que la cena estaba lista, le dije que se retirara esa noche no comería nada. Al día siguiente actué con normalidad y continué con los preparativos de la boda. Los días siguientes me parecieron eternos, no lo había vuelto a verlo desde entonces y mi corazón sangraba.

* * *

El tan esperado día llego. Todos los presentes esperaban ansiosos la llegada de la novia, vestida de blanco, con un hermoso velo, al lado de su padre, con una sonrisa en los labios y radiante de felicidad. Camine hasta la entrada del salón donde seria la ceremonia, más nerviosa que nada. Mi padre tomo mi brazo y me indico con una sonrisa que todo estaría bien, tomo el velo y lo coloco para cubrir mi cara, yo me tranquilice un poco, pero una sensación de vació no dejaba de invadirme. De la nada, mientras entrábamos al salón mis ojos comenzaron a lagrimear. Baje la cabeza tratando de tranquilizarme, pero las lagrimas eran insistentes, siquiera me percate que ya habíamos llegado a mi destino. Mi padre me soltó y me dedico otra sonrisa más. Con la cabeza clavada a la alfombra me quede parada, no fue hasta que alguien se acerco a mi y levanto mi rostro que reaccione. Me quede impactada, mi garganta estaba seca, mis ojos estaban abiertos como platos.

—¿Por qué lloras, querida Hinata? Este día debería ser el más feliz de tu vida. Vamos deja esas lagrimas— El muchacho frente a mi, levanto mi velo y con su dedo pulgar limpio mis lagrimas borrando con su dulzura todo rastro de ellas. —Déjame decirte algo… nunca dejes de soñar, porque algún día esos sueños pueden hacerse realidad— Sus cabellos dorados brillaban mas que el sol mismo, dejándome cegada por un momento. Su mirada azul zafiro se poso en la mía, beso mis labios con una dulzura jamás imaginada transmitiéndome una enorme calidez. Tras los aplausos y silbidos de muchos de nuestros amigos, unimos nuestras almas para toda la eternidad. Lo que seguiría después de eso no lo sabia, solo estaba segura de que mis sueños se habían vuelto mi propia realidad.

**FIN **

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado! Me esforcé mucho pero es que la inspiración me había abandonado. ¬¬ **

**Esta es la primera parte de este two-shot, la segunda la subiré muy pronto. El lime no estuvo como lo había pensado pero me esforcé bastante, asi que prometo mejorar. **

**Tengo muchos proyectos en mente, asi que espero subirlos pronto. Y para la continuación de mi fic ****"Reflexiones del Corazón"**** habrá un lemmon, si señores un Lemmon. Asi que por eso esta tardando demasiado, pero no se desesperen porque lo subiré hasta acabarlo, no dejare el fic a medias. **

**No se olviden de dejar un review, solo para saber si les gusto o no! Recuerden que ustedes los lectores me forman como escritora y me hacen mejorar!**

**Cuídense mucho y gracias por leer! ^^**

**Salu2!**

**Yue! =^-^=**


End file.
